


Стойкий вкус апельсинового сока (the lingering taste of orange juice)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, первый поцелуй, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Именно Джон высвободил кружку из пальцев Шерлока – застывших в ожидании, в желании, в той дерзкой надежде, которую у него никогда не получалось до конца изничтожить, – именно Джон сказал:– Я думаю, хватит уже, согласен?И прикоснулся губами к губам Шерлока: нежно, мягко, медленно, лишь шепотом нервных окончаний, и да будет вам известно, чтобы кого-то поцеловать, необходимо задействовать от тридцати четырёх до ста сорока шести мышц.Вот что делал Джон: он целовал Шерлока.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the lingering taste of orange juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380694) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Если вам понравилось, сходите по ссылке и порадуйте автора сердечком (kudos).

Боже, это так опьяняло.  
  
Шерлок и помыслить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так примитивно и откровенно счастлив. Описывая себя, он, как правило, не употреблял слово «счастливый». Никогда. Но это ведь самое подходящее слово, правда? Радостный, ликующий, восхищённый, взбудораженный, довольный, воодушевлённый, восторженный – да, всё перечисленное и даже больше.  
  
Это было лучше любого испытанного прихода. _Даже рядом не стояло._  
  
О, боже, он непобедим, он может всё что угодно, отправиться куда угодно, прямо сейчас он способен распутать любое преступление в этой стране… Дайте ему папку с делом Ламплю!* Нет – с торсом из Темзы**. _Подождите_ , дайте все данные по делу Джека Потрошителя! Он их все раскроет, он _может_. Прямо сейчас – он всё может.  
  
Его трясло так, что ещё полсекунды, и он развалится на части. Желудок выписывал мёртвые петли, а в груди была боль, которая на самом деле не боль, не совсем, скорее – расширение, как будто в грудной клетке становилось тесно от чего-то удивительного, нелепого и похожего на надувающийся воздушный шарик.  
  
Это был жар тысячи мгновений, достигающих своей кульминации в одной грандиозной вспышке звёзд и солнечного света, и имя этому было: _Джон_.  
  
Джон Ватсон: из Пятого Нортумберлендского Стрелкового полка, хирург Королевского Армейского Медицинского Корпуса в отставке, переквалифицировавшийся в терапевта на полставки, частного врача на полставки, блогера, медэксперта, телохранителя, запихивателя в Шерлока чая и тостов; 1 метр 69 сантиметров роста, светлые волосы, голубые глаза, сорока двух лет, один раз разведён, _стоп_. Сейчас: стоящий на кухне квартиры 221Б, держащий Шерлока за плечо, удерживающий его на земле.  
  
Именно Джон высвободил кружку из пальцев Шерлока – застывших в ожидании, в желании, в той дерзкой надежде, которую у него никогда не получалось до конца изничтожить, – именно _Джон_ сказал:  
  
– Я думаю, хватит уже, согласен?  
  
И прикоснулся губами к губам Шерлока: нежно, мягко, медленно, лишь шепотом нервных окончаний, и да будет вам известно, чтобы кого-то поцеловать, необходимо задействовать от тридцати четырёх до ста сорока шести мышц.  
  
Вот что делал Джон: он целовал Шерлока.  
  


***

  
  
Это началось месяц назад.  
  
Ну, не совсем. Если вы хотите проследить этот путь к началу, к той самой первой костяшке домино, которая, упав, обеспечила вот этот момент, то началось это семь лет девять месяцев четырнадцать дней, два часа и пятьдесят три минуты назад, когда Майк Стемфорд (из всех людей на свете) сделал бесцеремонное замечание, что, возможно, Шерлоку стоит подыскать себе соседа: «Ну, знаешь, поделить квартплату, и может, вы даже подружитесь».  
  
Шерлок фыркнул. Друзья – фу.  
  
Но Стемфорд отправился на обед и вернулся с ходячим противоречием в рубашке в синюю клеточку и с психосоматической хромотой.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на протянутую руку, предлагающую ему телефон, и подумал: « _Ох_ ».  
  
Так что, всё _и правда_ , было так просто? Нет. Не было. На самом деле Шерлок поднял взгляд и увидел мужчину с глазами небесно-голубого цвета, который где-то в промежутке последних двадцати четырёх часов держал в руках огнестрельное оружие (легко – на внутренней стороне правого запястья остались следы оружейной смазки, а то, как он держал трость, говорило в пользу леворукости). Судя по выправке – военный, но списан, посещает психотерапевта, безработный, доктор с тремором руки, и это приводит только к одному выводу: нелегальный пистолет и саморазрушительные мысли о том, куда бы его направить.  
  
Нет, так совершенно не годилось.  
  
Даже Шерлоку, по своему обыкновению, интересовавшемуся телами, только когда они уже переходили в категорию трупов, стало не по себе от этих выводов, и, ну что же, почему бы не дать шанс этой затее с соседом? Ему и впрямь пригодился бы человек с нелегальным пистолетом и помощник, чтобы разбираться с наиболее скучными аспектами детективной работы. Даже если это и не сработает, что же – он попытался. Как однажды чопорно заявила ему Молли: «Иногда всё, что мы можем сделать – это попытаться».  
  
(Молли сказала это в ответ на болезненно очевидное презрение Шерлока в отношении её нескончаемых попыток найти себе романтического партнёра. Нотация показалось ему применимой и к данному случаю).  
  
Но этот мужчина сказал: «Потрясающе», не отставал от Шерлока, когда они бежали за подозреваемым, и переехал на Бейкер-стрит. В свою очередь Шерлок постарался, чтобы время от времени у него были причины направлять пистолет на гораздо более подходящие мишени.  
  
Потом всё более или менее просто катилось под гору, в свободном падении, в точности, как когда вы идёте в постель с небольшой температурой, а просыпаетесь с лихорадкой, в жару и поту, и всё это освещалось возможностью и обещанием, которыми являлся Джон Ватсон.  
  


***

  
  
Как бы то ни было, месяц назад Шерлок получил по лицу колёсным диском.  
  
Падая на землю, Шерлок пришел к выводу, что Келлан Райт был настоящим _подонком_. Это был мелкий торговец наркотиками с новоприобретённой склонностью угощать ножом полицейских, ловивших его на горячем. За последние шесть недель трое полицейских были ранены, а один убит – в Ярде уже по потолку бегали.  
  
Как и во всех ситуациях, в данном развитии событий были свои плюсы и минусы.  
  
К очевидным плюсам относилось то, что колёсный диск шёл отдельно от машины, и, если Райт настолько отчаялся, что схватился за брошенную деталь вместо оружия, это означало, что в куртке у него не припрятано ничего смертоносного.  
  
К минусам относилось то, что замахнулся Райт _сильно_ , попал Шерлоку в висок, и Шерлок упал как подкошенный. Ему было слышно, как на выходе из переулка Райт с грохотом избавился от диска и смылся. Проклятье.  
  
– Господи, Шерлок, скажи что-нибудь, как ты? – Джон, отставший от него всего на несколько шагов, упал рядом с ним на колени и обеими руками отводил волосы Шерлока, чтобы не мешали осмотреть рану.  
  
– Нннамльно, – ответил Шерлок.  
  
Джон захихикал. Возможно, это был результат адреналина и паники, поднявшейся при виде падающего на землю Шерлока, но тем не менее Джон захихикал.  
  
Шерлок продрал один глаз и свирепо на него уставился. На лице Джона было то самое выражение – полуухмылка, полугримаса, когда он вроде бы улыбался, но взгляд при этом был полон тревоги.  
  
– Отправь сообщение Лестраду, – проинструктировал Шерлок, морщась и давясь вздохом. Больно. На самом деле, гораздо больнее, чем он ожидал: лицо дёргало в месте удара, а бёдра и лопатки, на которые он приземлился, полыхали болью. – Райт вернется на квартиру к своей подружке, адрес есть в его деле, но он уйдёт в бега. У Лестрада час, не больше, чтобы поймать его там.  
  
Одна прохладная рука покинула его лицо. Вторая осталась, её большой палец плавно поглаживал скулу, а подушечки двух других зажимали ссадину, оставленную диском на виске.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как от этого прикосновения в животе разливается знакомое тепло: надежда, туго натянутая струной между головой и сердцем, как и во всех этих безмолвных моментах между ними, когда иногда Шерлок думал: а вдруг он всё перепутал, а вдруг Джон тоже что-то чувствует.  
  
Он задержал дыхание, желая, чтобы палец не прекращал своё движение по его щеке.  
  
– Открой глаза, дай мне посмотреть, – попросил Джон, закончив печатать сообщение Лестраду.  
  
Шерлок повиновался, позволяя Джону проверить его зрачки, затылок и кости лица. От напряженной сосредоточенности Джона и его прохладных рук внутренности Шерлока плавились во что-то нежное, жидкое и горячее. Джон продолжал озвучивать свои выводы о его состоянии и, когда он наконец закончил, то встал, предложил Шерлоку руку и потянул его, помогая встать на ноги.  
  
И не отпустил.  
  
Продолжая крепко держать Шерлока за руку, Джон вывел его из переулка на главную дорогу, чтобы поймать такси. Шерлок был уверен, что Джон чувствует ладонью его пульс, бьющийся барабанной дробью.  
  
– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – пробормотал Джон, не разжавший хватку на его руке, даже когда Шерлок подзывал такси. – Учитывая, как часто это происходит, мне не доставляет удовольствия смотреть, как на тебя нападают.  
  
– Я не пострадал, – уточнил Шерлок. Это должно было прозвучать рассудительно, а вышло скорее попыткой защититься. Трудно оставаться спокойным, когда Джон держит его за запястье. – Просто это случилось внезапно. Ты сам сказал, даже сотрясения нет. В худшем случае, завтра будет синяк.  
  
– Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты срываешься за этими преступниками, даже не задумываясь. Ладно, его нападение было внезапным. Что, если бы он напал на тебя с тем ножом, которым уже убил несколько человек, или с пистолетом, или ещё с чем-нибудь?  
  
Шерлок и не думал отвечать. Это был старый спор, который они поднимали и перемалывали раз в пару месяцев. Джон каждый раз считал, что последний раунд оставался за ним, вплоть до того момента, пока Шерлок опять не вытворял нечто безрассудное.  
  
Они ехали в такси в полном молчании.  
  
Держась за руки.  
  
Джон сменил положение руки: отпустил его запястье и, сплетя их пальцы как полосы кованого железа, яростно сжал его ладонь. Даже если бы Шерлок и был против держания за руки (а несмотря на _замешательство_ , против он не был), он сомневался, что у него в любом случае хватило бы сил, чтобы высвободиться из этой хватки.  
  
Джон держал Шерлока, пока они не вернулись на Бейкер-стрит. После того как Джон в конце концов выпустил его ладонь, выбираясь из такси, Шерлок почувствовал, что она осталась влажной, тёплой и немного одинокой.  
  
Они поднялись по лестнице в квартиру и повесили свои пальто. Джон отправился ставить чайник, а Шерлок схватил пачку бумаг, только чтобы было чем занять свои внезапно невероятно пустые руки. Сперва он подумал, что они притворятся, будто не случилось ничего необычного. Возможно, Джон и не считал, что произошло нечто необычное.  
  
Но потом Джон вернулся к стоящему посреди комнаты Шерлоку, одну руку положил ему на предплечье, чтобы привлечь внимание, а второй снова дотронулся до виска.  
  
– Ты _правда_ в порядке? – спросил он. Джон стоял близко, слишком близко, ближе обычного. И у него были расширенные зрачки. Шерлок сейчас отдал бы многое за возможность пощупать его пульс. Быть может, тогда он смог бы найти во всём этом смысл.  
  
– Да, – выдавил он. Говорить было больно. Если уж на то пошло, у него почти всё болело, и живот, и грудина (вероятно, болела именно она). Внутренняя часть локтей – необъяснимо. Голова – определённо.  
  
Джон снова погладил большим пальцем его скулу, так же, как в переулке.  
  
– Не поступай со мной так больше. Шерлок, мне уже пришлось смотреть, как ты умираешь, не заставляй меня испытывать это снова.  
  
Вот это была уже _нечестная_ игра. Он уже извинился за это. Многократно. Он мог продолжать извиняться, но в перспективе это вело к массе времени, потраченной на извинения, которые, по всей видимости, ничего не меняли.  
  
Кроме того, в данный момент это не имело значения.  
  
Что действительно имело значение, так это тот факт, что Джон дотрагивался до его лица в совершенно немедицинских целях после того, как держал его за руку на протяжении двадцатиминутной поездки в такси, и Шерлок не мог померить ему пульс, чтобы понять, что это значит.  
  
Шерлок открыл рот, но не смог придумать, что сказать. « _Не останавливайся_ » казалось чересчур близким к грани, а « _поцелуй меня_ » уже её пересекало. « _Останься_ » может и сработало бы, а вот « _я тебя люблю_ » – определённо нет. Нет, совсем нет. Что бы Шерлок ни хотел сказать на самом деле, Джон определённо не хотел этого слышать.  
  
Через пару секунд Джон улыбнулся (казалось, больше самому себе) и вернулся к чайнику.  
  


***

  
  
Оглядываясь назад, он должен был заметить признаки _задолго_ до дела Райта.  
  
Просто от большинства из них он отмахивался, считая, что принимает желаемое за действительное. В конце концов, Джон настойчиво повторял, что он не гей. Бога ради, он даже женился на женщине, пусть даже всё что он получил в итоге – это развод и принёсший разочарование тест на отцовство.  
  
Шерлок, со своей стороны, получил пулю в грудь, но это не имело ни малейшего значения.  
  
Вероятно, он заслужил её. Ну в самом деле, если бы он хоть на минуту задумался и заподозрил Мэри, он бы всё это увидел. Но после всего, что Джон перенёс по вине Шерлока, он заслуживал хоть чего-то хорошего в своей жизни, а Мэри делала его счастливым. Он не хотел совать нос не в своё дело. _Так ведь лучше?_  
  
_Лучше? Нет, нет, Шерлок. Лучше – не было_.  
  
Тем не менее признаки существовали.  
  
Он просто не доверял собственным органам чувств. Он не мог.  
  
Шерлок отринул невозможное – может, Джон и был к нему привязан, но невозможно было предположить, что Джон будет способен на романтическое или сексуальное влечение по отношению к нему. Мало того, что склонности Джона не распространялись на лица мужского пола, но и сам Шерлок был грубым, едким, пренебрежительным и эгоцентричным, тогда как прежние предпочтения Джона концентрировались на несколько более мягких и заботливых женщинах. Он встречался с женщинами, посвятившими себя заботе о других: учительница, помощник стоматолога, да даже Мэри была медсестрой. Когда Джон узнал об истинной натуре Мэри, их браку был нанесён сокрушительный удар.  
  
Когда пришли результаты теста на отцовство, узы между ними были окончательно разорваны.  
  
Это сыграло и против Шерлока – Джон _ненавидел_ обман. Он мог простить многое и прощал на протяжении многих лет, но обман в это не входил. Ложь Мэри, как о её прошлой жизни, так и о настоящем отце ребёнка, заслужила его возмущение, презрение и в конечном итоге – ненависть там, где когда-то была любовь. И не Шерлок ли организовал один из величайших обманов в жизни Джона?  
  
О да, и он всё помнит, как будто это было вчера. Он помнит каждый день, постоянно. Шерлок всё ещё слышит, как Джон выкрикивает его имя.  
  
Он прыгнул, и были последствия.  
  
Таким образом, то, что осталось, должно быть правдой. Джон был неравнодушен к Шерлоку, возможно, даже очень неравнодушен, но никогда не почувствует того, что Шерлок чувствует по отношению к нему.  
  
Так что Шерлок просто не мог доверять и не доверял ничему, что истолковывалось бы как признак. Потому что он отчаянно желал, чтобы они были. Он хотел, чтобы прикосновения Джона были долгими, он хотел, чтобы воздух между ними раскалялся. Он хотел, чтобы Джон _хотел_.  
  
Было так много моментов, когда Шерлок останавливался, браня себя, испытывая чувство злости и стыда от того, что был неспособен обуздать свои эмоции. Он проводил эксперименты, только чтобы было о чём поговорить, заполняя тишину, он притворялся, что у него звонит телефон, когда безмолвные взгляды чересчур затягивались, он оправдывал каждое лишнее касание Джона обычным, простым проявлением дружбы и обитанием в тесном пространстве.  
  
Так что спустя месяц после дела Райта он был весьма удивлен, как быстро события набрали скорость.  
  
Для Шерлока это началось с держания за руки.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя примерно неделю после дела Райта Шерлок погрузился в исследование, касающееся роста дерматофитного онихомикоза (выражаясь простым языком – ногтевого грибка) в зависимости от влияния различных факторов внешней среды.  
  
По большей части исследование состояло из сотворения отвратительных вещей в отношении кружек и рассматривании результатов под микроскопом. Возможно, научным экспериментам Шерлока иногда и не хватало строгих стандартов, принятых в приличных лабораториях, но постоянно используемую ванну в любом случае с трудом можно отнести к стерильной среде. Учитывая все обстоятельства, лучше воспроизвести стандарты, при которых исследование и впрямь окажется полезным.  
  
Кроме того, вид ногтей (прежде крепившиеся к пальцам ног когда-то живых людей) на столе всегда заставлял Джона фыркнуть и заказать индийскую еду на вынос, а Шерлок очень любил карри, которое Джон заказывал в «Саффрон Тандури».  
  
Конечно же, когда Джон вернулся домой из клиники и увидел Шерлока за столом с семью наборами ногтей с пальцев ног и соответствующим количеством кружек, он испустил глубокий обиженный вздох и схватился за спинку одного из кухонных стульев.  
  
– Шерлок.  
  
– Ммм...  
  
– Шерлок, о чем мы договаривались в отношении использования кружек, из которых мы пьём, для целей, не связанных с питьём?  
  
– Я не думаю, что мы о чем-либо _договорились_ , – ответил Шерлок, подчёркнуто не отрываясь от микроскопа. – Ты выразил своё величайшее отвращение к тому, чтобы я использовал кружки для научных экспериментов, и я это принял к сведению. Но это ни в коей мере не означало согласия прекратить использовать кружки в научных целях, когда они оказываются единственными подходящими сосудами для исследования темпов роста онихомикоза при определённых условиях.  
  
По факту, соглашение относительно неиспользования кружек кроме как для питья, _действительно_ существовало, но Шерлок знал, что если он будет настаивать, что его не было, Джон сам проделает всю работу, убедив себя, что он каким-то образом понял разговор неправильно. Вопрос необходимости.  
  
На секунду Джон опустил голову и, похоже, именно этим и занялся.  
  
– В будущем могу я иметь хоть одну кружку, которая никогда не будет использоваться под эксперименты? Я предпочитаю чай без привкуса ногтей.  
  
Шерлок оторвался от микроскопа и оглядел его: четкую линию плеч, намек на бицепсы под рубашкой, то, как лежат его волосы. Стараясь скрыть нежность в голосе, он произнёс:  
  
– Конечно, я оставил твою кружку из КАМК в шкафу.  
  
Вообще-то, это было довольно очевидно, но Джон поднял голову, и лицо его осветилось радостью именно так, как мечтал Шерлок – собирая морщинки в уголках глаз.  
  
– Ты безумец, – сказал Джон, и _вот он_ не скрывал нежность в голосе. Шерлок склонился обратно к микроскопу, пряча румянец, угрожающий сжечь его скулы. От этого тона у него всегда всё внутри замирало.  
  
_Это ничего не значит_ , напомнил себе Шерлок.  
  
За его спиной Джон возился с чайником, делая себе чай.  
  
Но только, казалось, Шерлок успокоился, как Джон протянул руку и запустил ему пальцы в кудри, взлохмачивая их, посылая разряды тока по телу Шерлока и, к его величайшему смущению, прямо ему в пах. Джон явно понятия не имел о чувствительных корнях волос. Несколько секунд он прочёсывал кудри Шерлока, как будто приводить их в беспорядок доставляло ему особенное удовольствие.  
  
Шерлок задержал дыхание, молясь, чтобы не выдать себя.  
  
– Спасибо, – беспечно сказал ничего не подозревающий Джон, закручивая локон между пальцами, потом отнял руку от головы и отправился в гостиную. – Закажем сегодня из индийского ресторана?  
  


***

  
  
Спустя четыре дня после эксперимента с онихомикозом, в процессе расследования подозрительной смерти владельца пяти кошек, а так же всех его любимиц, Шерлок вышел на сеть международной контрабанды наркотиков. Только после слов Джона: «Такое впечатление, что кошки тут вообще ни при чём», Шерлок осознал, что кошки _действительно_ ни при чём, а всему виной доза нечистого кокаина.  
  
Джон ненавидел, когда Шерлок брался за дела с наркотиками.  
  
Он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, но это было очевидно. Он стал беспокойным и раздражительным, и ходил с напряжёнными плечами и поджатыми губами. Даже на Бейкер-стрит, пока тянулось томительное ожидание следующего хода, его склонность делать чай уменьшилась почти на тридцать процентов, а готовность орать – повысилась на все пятнадцать.  
  
Это проявлялось не в беспокойстве о том, что Шерлок начнёт принимать наркотики (он никогда, например, не просил Шерлока закатать рукава рубашки и не искал заначку среди его разложенных в строгом порядке носков, пока Шерлок был в душе) – это скорее проявлялось в неопределённом беспокойстве об общем благополучии Шерлока, как будто торговцы наркотиками каким-то образом представляли для него большую опасность, чем заурядные серийные убийцы.  
  
Принимая это во внимание, на последних этапах разрушения сети Шерлоку пришлось ступать осторожно, потому что у него был план и Джону он бы _не понравился_.  
  
План включал в себя пустой склад, Джонов пистолет и Шеззу. И не включал звонок в полицию.  
  
Таким образом, перед ним была небольшая изящная проблема: как включить в этот план Джона Ватсона, не посвящая его при этом во все детали. Шерлоку было необходимо поймать людей с достаточно большим запасом кокаина, который позволил бы выйти на международную сеть, стоящую за Лондонскими наркоторговцами, до того, как они сбегут с ним или уничтожат. Дело было немного деликатное и, в конце концов, если уж на то возникнет необходимость, то, в отличие от Джона, Шерлок не был настолько быстрым, умелым и решительным стрелком.  
  
Он послал Джону сообщение: адрес, время и « _будет опасно_ ». Джон не ответил, что скорее всего означало, что сообщение было получено, принято к сведению и с неохотой – к исполнению, потому что когда Джон выражал отказ, он любил поднимать шумиху и устраивать целое представление. После чего Шерлоку осталось лишь смазать корни волос детским маслом, чтобы они казались немытыми, размазать немного грязи по лицу и откопать набор положительно отвратной одежды в одном из своих убежищ.  
  
К тому моменту, как он скользнул в двери склада, он больше не был Шерлоком Холмсом – консультирующим детективом. Он был Шеззой – торчком с трясущимися от отчаяния руками, который слишком давно не получал дозу.  
  
Он нашел торговцев (трое, как и ожидалось) в дальнем конце склада, курящих сигареты и слушающих прерываемое помехами радио. Подходя к ним, Шерлок специально издавал как можно больше шума, шаркая ногами и швыркая носом.  
  
– Джентльмены, у нас клиент, – послышался чей-то глумливый голос.  
  
Шерлок вытер нос об рукав и прокашлялся. Тихо, как можно сильнее глотая гласные, он спросил:  
  
– Нуу, мне тут сказали, я чувака знаю, он сказал сюда прийти и вы типа помочь могёте.  
  
Компания рассмеялась.  
  
– Да, у нас бизнес такой – помогать людям, – произнёс мужчина с бочкообразной грудью и усами, которые последний раз были в моде в году так 1983.  
  
После этого дело было лишь в недолгих притворных переговорах, ловли компании на приманку, ожидании появления маленького пакетика с белым порошком из большого запертого ящика с аналогичными пакетиками и ( _бога ради, Джон, давай ты уже будешь здесь_ ) рывка через всю комнату. Он врезался в усача, опрокинул его на землю, дал себя побороть ( _Джон, где ты_?) – запястья перехвачены, кожа на суставах ссажена о цемент...  
  
– Стоять. Быстро. Отпусти его.  
  
Шерлок не смог подавить улыбку. Со своего места ему не было видно Джона, но он представил, что тот сейчас выглядел как плюшевый мишка в свитере и с пистолетом наперевес. Компашку ждёт сюрприз.  
  
Один из контрабандистов, высокий и гибкий, шагнул вперёд, поднимая оружие в ответ. Ожидаемо. По нынешним временам в каждой такой группе был стрелок.  
  
– Ты кто? Эта зассанная крыса пыталась нас грабануть, – сказал он, пихая ботинком голову Шерлока, в то время как его коллега удерживал того на земле. – Я так мыслю, мы с ним будем делать, что хотим.  
  
– Считаю до трёх, – предложил Джон. Те рассмеялись. – Раз.  
  
Схвативший Шерлока сместился и накрыл предплечьем трахею.  
  
– Два.  
  
Третий контрабандист поднялся на ноги и зашарил в куртке, предположительно в поисках ножа.  
  
– Три.  
  
Пауза.  
  
Джон выстрелил.  
  
На миг чужое предплечье смяло шею Шерлока, лишая его дыхания, но в следующую секунду он уже откатился прочь. Кто-то орал и вопил. Владелец пистолета валялся на полу, прижимая руку к груди. Джон нахмурился:  
  
– Хм. Я в другой палец целился.  
  
Шерлок собрался и встал на ноги. Джон выглядел потрясающе: с пистолетом в руке, безразличием на лице и в кардигане цвета листвы.  
  
– Позор, – произнёс он поразительно равнодушным тоном. – Придется организовать дополнительные тренировки.  
  
Вся штука в том, что, когда коротышка в кардигане отстреливает вашему коллеге палец, это несколько подавляет, даже если упомянутый палец и не был задуманной целью. Они почти не выпендривались, когда Джон снова направил на них пистолет и вежливо попросил заложить руки за спину и подождать Шерлока с ассортиментом наручников, прихватизированных из Ярда.  
  
После чего потребовалось ещё два часа на разгребание бардака с вызовом полиции, дачей показаний и уклонением от парамедиков, прежде чем Джон и Шерлок смылись, наконец, со склада.  
  
– Вот тут, подожди минуту, – сказал Джон, когда они проковыляли через выход. Из тёмного угла он достал большой чёрный пакет для мусора. – Заметил, что ты оставил его. Подумал, что оно тебе понадобится. В январе без него слишком холодно.  
  
Он сунул в пакет руку и сначала достал Шерлоков синий кашемировый шарф. Вместо того чтобы просто сунуть ему шарф в руки, Джон потянулся и обернул его вокруг шеи Шерлока, и его пальцы на мгновение задержались на краю, чтобы удостовериться, что он был хорошо расправлен.  
  
Шерлок с трудом мог дышать, и он совсем не был уверен, что это имело какое-либо отношение к человеку-бочке, предплечье которого пережимало ему трахею два часа назад.  
  
– Джон, – произнёс он, хотя понятия не имел, как ему продолжить.  
  
Джон не ответил. Он вновь залез в мешок и вытащил пальто Шерлока.  
  
– Снимай эту куртку, она отвратительна.  
  
Шерлок повиновался, хотя странным образом не чувствовал движения собственных пальцев. Джон поднял и придержал для Шерлока пальто, чтобы тот мог развернуться и просунуть в него руки. Джон поправил пальто на плечах и положил ему руку на лопатку.  
  
– Знаешь, это было блестяще. Безумно, но блестяще.  
  
Джон был человеком, внимательным к другим людям. Он был доктором, по природе своей проявляющим заботу. Шерлок не был особенным – Джон заботился о людях, практически не задумываясь. Он постоянно доставал Шерлока всеми этими приземлёнными вещами – сном и едой, и да, видимо, именно поэтому он вспомнил о его пальто.  
  
_Это совсем ничего не значило_.  
  


***

  
  
Позднее тем же вечером, разматывая свой шарф, и обдумывая какое выражение лица было у Джона, когда тот его наматывал, он решил, что, возможно, сходит с ума.  
  
Потому что в такси, по дороге домой, Джон сидел так близко, что их бёдра соприкасались друг с другом и смотрел на него с выражением, чем-то похожим на _желание_ , и желудок Шерлока сжимался в шоке.  
  
Но это было невозможно.  
  
Помни об истинном положении вещей.  
  
*  
  
Истинное положение вещей – аморфно и непредсказуемо.  
  
Было два тридцать утра и Шерлок лежал на диване уже несколько часов, размышляя и мучая поисковик. С дела наркоторговцев прошло уже несколько _дней_ , а с тех пор, как в его почтовом ящике оказывалось интересное дело, так и несколько недель. На этот раз это была потрясающая история о нераскрытом исчезновении тридцатилетней давности, запертом сейфе, похороненном в болотах Луизианы и мастер-ключе.  
  
История обладала всеми атрибутами романа Энн Райс, но клиент прошёл строгую проверку (любезность от MI6 – Майкрофт был должен ему услугу), так что Шерлок взялся за расследование.  
  
На самом деле это была всего лишь разминка для ума. Месту преступления, если оно и существовало, было уже несколько десятилетий, а подозреваемые давно мертвы. У него была только информация, которую клиент послал ему на электронную почту, и хотя документ был обширным, он ни в чём не мог быть уверен. Был ли изначальный отчёт полиции точным? Заслуживали ли первоначальные свидетели доверия? Не говоря уже о том, что тридцать лет назад в Луизиане полностью забили на проведение судмедэкспертизы.  
  
Три часа назад Джон потряс его за плечо, пока Шерлок не открыл глаза, после чего быстро предложил ему яйцо, тост и стакан с апельсиновым соком. Шерлок посмотрел на часы:  
  
– Почти полночь.  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
– Ты весь день ничего не ел, а прошлым вечером это был всего один эгрол. Нет, не пытайся мне врать, в раковине нет новых тарелок, и мы оба знаем, что поев, ты не стал бы их мыть и убирать на место.  
  
Это была достойная дедукция. Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
– А чай есть? Еда в такой поздний час только утомит меня.  
  
– Если допьёшь этот апельсиновый сок. Он выровняет уровень сахара в твоей крови, – Джон уселся в своё кресло, слегка повернулся в его сторону и сложил руки. Просто ещё одно проявление заботы, так же, как когда он прихватил с собой его пальто на прошлой неделе.  
  
Шерлок поел, в процессе рассказывая Джону об эксперименте, который он бы хотел провести, касающийся коррозийного эффекта воды Луизианских болот на различные материалы, но Джон усмехнулся и твёрдо сказал:  
  
– Пока я здесь, в этой квартире не будет болотной воды.  
  
Это более или менее решило дело – Шерлоку придётся занять лабораторию в Бартсе.  
  
После того как Шерлок опустошил тарелку и допил сок, Джон сделал ему чашку чая, и Шерлок устроился обратно на диване обдумывать дело.  
  
Но от апельсинового сока его губы стали немного липкими, и из-за этого было очень трудно сосредоточиться. Он дважды поймал себя на том, что отвлёкся, размышляя, как отличался бы стойкий вкус апельсинового сока, если пробовать его изнутри рта другого человека. Он размышлял, какой был бы вкус у чая, если пробовать его из чьего-то рта.  
  
Без сомнения, _не тот_ эксперимент, на который Джон дал бы согласие.  
  
Шерлок повернулся, утыкаясь лицом в спинку дивана. Два тридцать. Если он собрался не спать этой ночью, то ему нужно ещё чая. Еда в такой поздний час всегда так утомляла его. Ему нужно ещё чая.  
  
И только он решил, что лучше бы выпить кофе, как проснулся ( _уснул, он уснул!_ ) от лёгкого прикосновения к своим волосам, прямо над виском. За его спиной, повёрнутой к комнате, стоял кто-то, больше и теплее, чем он сам, а потом его ноги накрыли пледом, но он был слишком сонный, чтобы повернуться и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, кто там стоял, и, кроме того, ему было уютно и комфортно, и в любом случае, кто бы это ни был, он сделал ему ещё _более_ уютно и комфортно, так что какая разница.  
  
За исключением того, что рука отвела волосы с его лица, а затем снова было это лёгкое прикосновение, и на этот раз Шерлок понял, что это было – поцелуй, оставленный на его кудрях.  
  
_Я сошёл с ума_ , – подумал Шерлок, – _или я всё ещё сплю._ Потому что рука и запах и это ощущение большого и тёплого принадлежали Джону.  
  
Джону, который был заботливым, но при всём этом был не склонен к физическим проявлениям этой заботы. Джон, который в течение последнего месяца держал его за руку, играл с его волосами, принес ему пальто и который сейчас _поцеловал его голову_ , не потчевал своих знакомых подобными представлениями. Он скорее относился к людям, предпочитающим энергичное рукопожатие. Такое поведение просто не согласовалось с тем, что Шерлок знал о Джоне.  
  
Он определённо не делал ранее ничего подобного по отношению к Шерлоку.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – очень тихо произнёс голосом Джона человек, который не мог быть Джоном.  
  
Шерлок не открыл глаза. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы спрятать безумную улыбку. Если это был сон, то это был хороший сон, и он хотел смотреть его как можно дольше.  
  


***

  
  
Это сводило с ума.  
  
Половину времени Шерлок положительно _парил_ на крыльях возможности, вспоминая каждое томительное касание и совместный смех. Вторую половину времени он задыхался, погребённый под весом предательских эмоций, этого чувства, которое Джон посчитает таким отталкивающим. Было _невозможно_ иметь больше, чем у него уже есть. Ему нужно прекратить желать этого.  
  
Он желал, чтобы Джон прекратил это, все эти лёгкие прикосновения и долгие взгляды и ласковые слова, чтобы увидел, что он делает с Шерлоком, и просто перестал, потому что Шерлок не в силах попросить его об этом.  
  
Тем не менее Джон упорствовал, и спустя месяц после дела Райта Шерлок жил с горстью коконов, зацепившихся крючками в его желудок и кишки, – хрупкое, трепещущее чувство, осторожно претерпевающее метаморфозу во что-то большее, готовящееся взлететь.  
  


***

  
  
И всё это привело к тому, что Джон Ватсон стоял на кухне квартиры 221Б и нежно целовал Шерлока.  
  
Джон был плотным, тёплым, настоящим и он целовал Шерлока.  
  
Это не имело ничего общего с полётом. Летать Шерлок уже пробовал: раскинул руки в стороны и шагнул вниз, чувствуя, как желудок перекрывает горло. Нет, это было нечто совершенно иное.  
  
Это было больше похоже на крещендо: всё сильнее, и сильнее, и сильнее и постепенно вступают всё новые инструменты, пока уже весь оркестр не провозглашает, что музыка жива и в порядке – в точности как сам Шерлок. Его грудная клетка звучала как какофония перкуссии размера 6/8, _и Джон его целовал_.  
  
Джон на вкус был как апельсиновый сок.  
  
И у него были немного обветренные губы.  
  
И он не брился со вчерашнего дня.  
  
И это было _невероятно_.  
  
– Что? – спросил Шерлок Джона прямо в рот, приглушённо, и на самом деле этот вопрос не имел смысла, но он просто вырвался.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как губы Джона, касающиеся его губ, растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
\- Ты удивлён?  
  
Дразнит? Едва ли это имело значение. Джон снова целовал его, и это было _совершенно неподходящее_ слово для движения их губ и лукавого прикосновения языка к его нижней губе перед тем, как Джон отстранился.  
  
Шерлок моргнул раз, два и, сделав шаг назад, прислонился к столешнице для опоры.  
  
« _Так вот что он имел в виду, когда держался за руки,_ » подумал Шерлок глупо, пока смотрел на совершенно непредсказуемого человека напротив.  
  
Джон покраснел, румянец разлился по шее и сконцентрировался на кончиках ушей. Он вроде как полуухмыльнулся, потер рукой затылок, облизнул губы – квинтэссенция признаков нервозности Джона Ватсона, смешанных с волнением, внезапная застенчивость, смешанная с храбростью.  
  
– Это… кхм… в порядке?  
  
– В порядке? – повторил Шерлок недоверчиво. – Очевидно, что да. Но я не… То есть ты… Заинтересован?  
  
Джон выпустил задержанный воздух, а улыбка стала ещё шире.  
  
– Конечно. Конечно, заинтересован. В тебе. Как ты мог этого не увидеть?  
  
– Заинтересован. В отношениях _неплатонического_ рода?  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Верно. Да, я заинтересован во всём. Всём этом. Быть вместе. Немного романтики. Поцелуи, да, и… Секс? В смысле, если ты заинтересован.  
  
Внезапно Шерлоку представился Джон: в расстёгнутой рубашке, раскинувшийся на его простынях и с распутной ухмылкой, и он подавил полузадушенный стон.  
  
– Ты не гей, – сказал он рефлекторно и немедленно пожалел об этом, потому что, _серьёзно_ , зачем он сейчас об этом вспомнил?  
  
Но Джона это, кажется, не отпугнуло.  
  
– Нет, – мирно согласился он, как будто это не было весьма серьёзным препятствием к тому что « _всё это_ » собой представляло. – Я не гей. Но это не чёрно-белое, знаешь, люди не всегда либо одно, либо другое. И я подумал, если я просто не покончу с этим и не перестану волноваться о том, как это называть, я упущу всё, и я уже упускал этот шанс, и больше не хочу. Так что да. Я знаю, чего я хочу, и это – ты, столько тебя, сколько я могу получить, полностью. И чем бы это меня ни делало – ладно. Я именно это.  
  
Шерлок пялился.  
  
Это не может быть вот так просто. Ничто и никогда не было так просто.  
  
И тем не менее. Лицо Джона было ясным и открытым, с мягкой улыбкой, ожидающее ответа, поднятое к лицу Шерлока в поисках зрительного контакта. Его голос не дрожал, руки не тряслись, плечи не горбились. Он был сильным, уверенным в себе.  
  
Джон хотел его. Всего его. Полностью.  
  
И Шерлок протянул руку.

**Author's Note:**

> * Дело Ламплю https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disappearance_of_Suzy_Lamplugh  
> Сюзи Ламплю пропала 28 июля 1986 года. В 1994 году признана мертвой, но тело так и не было найдено.  
> ** торс из Темзы (Адам) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_(murder_victim)  
> 21 сентября 2001 года у Тауэрского моста выловили торс чернокожего мальчика 4-7 лет.


End file.
